


Garage

by MSC999



Category: xXx - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSC999/pseuds/MSC999
Summary: 虚心





	Garage

虚心请教是基本美德

YI  
PIN  
TO/  
FU

二哥，最近好像在躲着自己。

金光瑶靠在窗框，一手支着头，看着窗外雨后更显娇嫩的玉兰，阳光洒下更显淡雅，正适合入画。桌上纸墨铺开，一朵墨色玉兰素雅本可与窗外相映得彰，只可惜上面横着突兀一笔，如一道伤痕烙印在花瓣上。

金光瑶叹口气，将画细细折好收了起来，到底不舍得扔掉，只是可惜了二哥这半日的功夫。可他也想不到，自己只是像平时一样，唤了一声“二哥”，竟惊得二哥手下一抖，而后更是匆匆离去，很有几分落荒而逃的样子。他突然发觉，好像二哥最近实在躲着他。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

难道是因为上次醉酒的事？

上次不甚被魏无羡灌醉，自己拉着二哥整整哭了一夜，但清醒后二哥一切如常反而对他更多了几分爱惜。况且当晚丢人的明明是自己，就算是觉得害羞难以见人，也不该是二哥。可也的确是那事后不久，二哥就开始躲着自己了，甚至推拒了自己的共度春宵的暗示。

最开始，金光瑶是庆幸的，只以为蓝曦臣终于明白了他的辛苦，爱惜他的身体才没有同他行事。可后来次数一多，他便不这么想了，爱情令人智昏，即便聪慧如敛芳尊也难免患失患得起来。

自从二人互诉心肠后，虽说已是心意相通，金光瑶更是知晓蓝曦臣对自己情根深种。但正因如此，他心底总是对蓝曦臣有几分愧疚之情。他的二哥原是受世人敬仰称颂端方雅正的君子，而他却是一个恶名傍身阴险毒辣的小人，是他玷污了二哥。

故而，在蓝曦臣面前，金光瑶总是很“端庄”，生怕言语唐突轻慢了他，即使实在鱼水之欢时，也无法任由自己完全的沉浸于欲海当中，以免胡言乱语十分轻薄。  
一阵思索，金光瑶还是决定找蓝曦臣当面问个明白，他已打定主意，不管二哥对他有什么意见顾虑不告诉他，他都愿意为二哥改变。

蓝曦臣最近有几分憋闷。

倒不是因为什么大事，是他偶然从弟弟脸上读了一段话，一时很受打击，又不知该不该去求证，求证后又该怎么改进，是以一直闷在心里，才显得这段时间有点神思不宁。

这事还得从前段时间魏无羡设计灌醉了金光瑶说起。魏无羡是一向十分不羁的，他既好不容易灌醉了金光瑶，又怎么能不皮一皮，趁机套问些八卦好和二哥哥分享分享呢。于是，他问了，于是，金光瑶也答了，于是，他去和他的二哥哥分享了。

再于是，蓝曦臣就从他面无表情的弟弟脸上，读出：魏婴夸我活比大哥好敛芳尊十分羡慕甚至还想请我跟兄长多沟通一下技术问题魏婴夸我活比大哥好并且表示兄长你不是器大活烂而是根本就没有活魏婴夸我活比大哥好……

蓝曦臣：……

当夜，金光瑶果然问起了这事，纵然蓝曦臣王顾左右，还是抵不过金光瑶的再三追问，特别是一声软软的“二哥”，立刻便让蓝曦臣丢盔弃甲，把事情原委尽数交代了。这下，轮到金光瑶不知所措了，可蓝曦臣歉意的目光让他格外心疼，况且，他不是早就做好无论如何都愿意为二哥改变的决心了吗。

烛光透过床帐，为相对而坐的二人镀了一层柔光，昏黄下，蓝曦臣微红的耳根与金光瑶眼角的春意相映成趣。明明两人早已赤诚相见无数次，这会儿更是衣衫整齐，却反而拘束害羞起来。两人皆是眼神飘忽，偶尔视线交织，便立刻偏过头去。

金光瑶胸口起伏几下，长吸了一口气，转过身子：“二哥，夜已深，安寝吧。”说罢，便欲起身去熄蜡烛，才一动只觉胳膊上一阵大力传来，不由自主向后倒去，摔在柔软的床铺上。蓝曦臣撑在他上面，目光如炬，一手扯开金光瑶的腰带，又去挑衣袍上的系带。

金光瑶艰难地抬起一手，轻推蓝曦臣的肩膀，声音颇为急促：“灯……灯尚未熄，二哥，你……你先让…让我起来。”还未等他屈膝坐起，蓝曦臣另一手抓过他手腕，压到他头顶，一腿也趁机插入他两腿之间。

失去了胳膊的支撑，蓝曦臣顺势倒在金光瑶身上，把金光瑶才挣扎着支起一点的身体硬生生压了回去。他埋首在金光瑶颈侧，深深嗅了几口气，微微转头，嘴唇贴着耳廓，声音低沉夹杂着些许气声：“阿瑶不是应允，与我共同探讨吗？若是一片漆黑，我又如何能将阿瑶观察仔细。”

说话间，金光瑶的衣带已尽数被挑开，一只手在他腰间肆意游走，片刻间便令他欲火难耐，再无力顾忌其他。

蓝曦臣这才放开他的手，略微支起上身，拇指轻轻摩擦金光瑶的嘴唇，甚至在他难耐喘息时将拇指探入，于他舌尖扫过，再抬起时带出一丝黏连白液。随着拇指缓慢抬高，那黏液越来越细，终于断裂打在金光瑶淡薄的下唇上。

常言道，薄唇之人亦薄情。蓝曦臣盯着那唇中一点湿润，眼色愈发幽深。

他抬手用拇指将那湿润晕开，只磨得金光瑶下唇红肿起来，如同被狠狠疼爱过一番，而上唇却依旧干涩，对比鲜明，惹人怜爱。

“阿瑶，你是喜欢我吻你，还是不喜欢？”

蓝曦臣俯下身，同金光瑶贴得极近，仿佛下一刻就能吻住他。但他没动，他吐出的每一个字都像是一股气流吹进金光瑶口中，吹得金光瑶口干舌燥，让他忍不住微微抬头，想从蓝曦臣口中汲取水分。

蓝曦臣也跟着抬头，总是保持着这似有似无的一段距离，偏偏不叫他如愿。金光瑶越追越近，身体已和蓝曦臣紧紧贴合在一起，他甚至感到蓝曦臣的温度正透过衣衫源源不断地蒸腾着他，可他还是够不着他的唇。

“二哥，别……别捉弄我。”金光瑶有些生气，他摔回床上，睁大一双不知是被怒火烧红还是被欲火熏红的眼睛瞪着蓝曦臣。但蓝曦臣的目光情深似海，那怒火才一接触便即熄灭；那目光又炙热如火，令那欲火烧的越发凶残。

金光瑶难耐地偏过头去，又被蓝曦臣捏着下巴强硬地扳了回来，还是贴在他唇上。

“阿瑶还没说，到底是喜欢我吻你，还是不喜欢。”

金光瑶闭上眼，抿紧了嘴，可没能坚持很久，朱唇轻启，小声道：“喜欢。”

蓝曦臣眼中的笑意越发深邃，他在金光瑶嘴上轻轻啄了一下，抬眼看到金光瑶复挣开的眼睛中皆是不满，却在他动作前说道：“那阿瑶是喜欢我这样吻你，还是……”他又低头吻了下去，唇舌交缠间，不知谁的喉中溢出一声满意的长吟。

片刻后，两唇才拉开一丝距离，却藕断丝连，蓝曦臣缓了口气，继续了未说完的话：“偏爱我这样吻你，或是……”他再一次猛地撞了上去，撞开金光瑶的唇齿见，舌头跟着狠狠地探入，肆意掠夺着他口中一分一毫的空气，席卷了他口中每一个角落。这个吻是如此的霸道，不给金光瑶一丁点反抗的机会，连迎合都不被允许，只能被动着承受一切。

明明是躺在床上，金光瑶却有一种浑身酸软得支撑不住的感觉，他觉得自己在下沉，像是要堕入无尽的深渊。下一刻，一只宽厚温热的手掌托住了他的后颈，让他向上浮去，也让这个吻更加深刻。

等蓝曦臣放开他的时候，金光瑶已然晕头转向，大口大口地喘着气，耳边像是被蒙了一层。恍惚间蓝曦臣像是说了什么，但他没听清也无法做出反应，接近着他觉得唇上被轻轻啄了一口。然后，又是一句模糊的话，跟着的是一个缠绵的吻，一句模糊的话，一个霸道的吻。

终于，他听见蓝曦臣带着笑意的声音响起，他问道：“阿瑶，你喜欢哪一种？若还是觉得难以抉择，我们再来品尝一番。”说着，蓝曦臣又在他唇上啄了一下，停顿一下，还是那个缠绵的吻。  
金光瑶挣扎着，他想说“第二个第二个，不要第三个了”，可能是过于急迫，他张了半天嘴却没能发出声音，于是又是一轮由浅到深的吻。

这一回，他终于找回了自己的声音，呜咽着连声喊道：“第二个第二个，二哥，我喜欢第二个，不要……不要再问了，唔……”回应他的是蓝曦臣认真而专注的吻，也是他选择的缠绵而温柔的吻。

金光瑶摊在床上，他已经没有力气再去思考，只能随着蓝曦臣的动作、蓝曦臣的言语、蓝曦臣的思想，做出些简单的响应，而蓝曦臣却正兴致昂扬。

他一手沿着金光瑶的脖颈向下滑动，那上面已经满布红痕，锁骨处更是一片水光，更映得他肤白似雪。蓝曦臣的动作很轻，就像他抚花能不抚掉花瓣上的一滴露水，他没有带走金光瑶身上一滴香汗，他欣赏这幅薄汗轻铺的美景。

他的手指蜿蜿蜒蜒来到了金光瑶胸前，两根手指一碾便将他左边的乳首提了起来。

“唔……”金光瑶下意识得想要挺胸缓解这份刺激，但上半身才抬起来一分，又落回床上，乳首也从蓝曦臣指间挣脱。

蓝曦臣愣了一下，用食指按压在已经充血挺立的乳首上来回拨弄，温柔问道：“阿瑶喜欢喜欢我玩弄你这里？”手下动作却没因此放缓，反而越发激烈了起来。

金光瑶正躲闪不得，闻言连连摇头。蓝曦臣也并不失落，温声道：“好。阿瑶不喜欢，我听阿瑶的，不动这里。”他手指上的动作果然停了一下，手掌撑到金光瑶身体两侧，他弯下腰在他胸前亲了一口，没有亲在乳首上，却是围着它又是吸允又是舔舐。

金光瑶只觉得胸口湿热一片，衬得刚刚被粗暴玩弄过的那点十分寂寞，孤独立在冰冷的空气中，无人同情。他禁不住抬手想自己去抚弄一下，却被蓝曦臣察觉了意图，一把压住了他两只手。

蓝曦臣嘴下动作不停，仿佛不知道金光瑶的急切似的，他在哪胸前狠狠吸了几口，发出“啵啵”响声，和金光瑶的喘息声纠缠在一起，回荡在寂静的夜里。

金光瑶挣扎片刻，终究是欲望占了上风，他不断哀求蓝曦臣放过他，求他随意干自己，将他压在身下，罔顾他的意志，狠狠地刺穿他，彻底地占有他。他的感受无关紧要，无需再做询问，只要是二哥给予的，什么都好，怎么都好。

不知不觉间，泪水已然满溢，正顺着脸颊流淌。

蓝曦臣伸出舌头逆着泪水的方向意图将它舔回去，他细细浅吻着金光瑶的眼睫。半晌后，他抬起身来，神色落寞，他一手不断擦去金光瑶的泪水，轻声说道：“可是，二哥也想要阿瑶满意。我不想每一次都是我独自享受，不想阿瑶只是因为爱而迁就我。我很怕每一次的床第之欢都是我的自以为是，我怕阿瑶一直在勉强自己。我想和阿瑶做这事，可我在乎的是和阿瑶，我想阿瑶也能获得欢愉。可你总是什么也不说，为什么要在我面前小心翼翼呢，二哥不值得你放下心防交付全部吗？”

他微微起身，来过锦被盖在金光瑶身上，浓密的睫毛投下一层阴影，让人难以探究他的神色。

“我从未想过难为你，也绝没有轻视你的意思，我只是……单纯的想多了解阿瑶一些。是我轻浮了，我向阿瑶赔罪，以后……不会了。”说着，便要弯腰去捡地上的衣服，手臂刚伸出去就被猛然拽住。

金光瑶一只手拉着蓝曦臣按在自己脸颊上，轻轻蹭了蹭，侧过头吻了下他的掌心，然后带着他用力抚摸过自己的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛，停在那被冷落已久的乳头上。

他的眼角还残留着泪痕，声音略带哽咽：“不，二哥从不曾轻慢阿瑶，是阿瑶想差了。阿瑶是喜欢的，不管是和二哥亲吻，还是行房，或者别的任何事，只要是和二哥在一起，阿瑶都是喜欢的。以往阿瑶总想着让二哥能随心所欲，却忽略了二哥的也同阿瑶一般想法。”

他引着蓝曦臣的手指不断的揉捏自己的乳头，嘴角勾起一抹醉人的微笑：“今后，阿瑶有什么想法，都说于二哥听，好不好。”一边说着，他一边踢踢小腿，将锦只踹到床尾去，露出一边被玩得红肿胀大的乳头和那仍不停下作怪的手。

蓝曦臣只觉这样的金光瑶妖异异常，令他难以把持。突然他俯下头去刁住另外一边，用牙齿撕拽它，啃得它周围满是牙印。

金光瑶“丝丝”吸着气，却把胸挺得更高，极力配合着蓝曦臣的动作，他已决心为蓝曦臣抛弃这最后一丝羞耻感，言语也逐渐放浪起来。他踹息着道：“二哥，再重一点……哈……用虎牙的尖角扎它中间的小洞……啊……”他的声音陡然拔高，下体跟着猛颤两下，抵在蓝曦臣小腹上。

蓝曦臣松开一手向下握住他，刚动了两下，被金光瑶一把包住他的手，收得很拢。

“阿瑶，这样会不会……”

“别……别管它，二哥你且帮我握紧了…恩…我，我太不中用了，每次二哥还没…进来…我就射了，这样消耗体力太…大……啊我今晚还…想要坚持到最…恩……后呢。”金光瑶艰难地说完这一句，他刚刚捏得很是使力，额上都浸出了汗水，“二哥，你把我绑起来吧，我喜欢被你…唔唔…完全把控的感觉，上下…都是。”

蓝曦臣静默片刻，先是扯下了自己的腰带，将金光瑶的双手牢牢绑住压在他头顶，又伸手于脑后摘下自己的抹额。那抹额带子甚长，他便先将它八字缠绕于两枚玉囊上，绕了数圈，令两丸更加胀大并与根部稍微分开，又交叉着一路盘旋而上在顶端头冠下环绕两圈又盘旋而下，最终在根部系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

他抬手温柔地抚摸着顶端，看在他自己手下发抖，又用右手稍突出一些的指甲扫挠了两下。遂即，腰间被金光瑶不轻不重地踹了一下，踹过后并不离去，反而用小腿肚回来蹭着蓝曦臣的侧腰。

蓝曦臣一把抓住作乱的腿，将它向一侧分开，低头端详着金光瑶的后穴。金光瑶早就被他干过无数次，早已被干熟了，今夜又被他挑逗许久，此时正一张一合等待被侵入。

蓝曦臣取过一盒香膏，挖出一大块，用手指微微试探两下，很容易就插了进去。一边抽插着，一边将香膏抹匀，一边用指腹留意按压。他循着感觉，找到记忆中哪一点，着力按揉着。

“啊……二哥你，你轻点，你到底知不知道…自己力气有多大。”金光瑶嗔怒地瞪他一眼，下身却依旧保持着门户大敞。

蓝曦臣不知何时已将自己衣裳尽褪，胯下那物昂扬，贴在金光瑶大腿根上。

“可以吗？”他掰开金光瑶的两条腿，顶端抵在入口处，甚至将他穴口分开了一些。

“哈……可以的。”金光瑶说着猛吸了一口气，下一刻，蓝曦臣便长驱直入。他强势的分开紧闭的肠道，狠狠碾压过每一分肠肉，尽管这里已经被蓝曦臣过分扩张，也依旧温热紧致，依旧心甘情愿的将他包裹。

蓝曦臣略作停顿，才小幅度的抽插几下，金光瑶的双腿立刻就铲了上来。

“二哥，像刚刚那样，再狠狠的进出几次。”金光瑶大口喘着气，努力发出声音，指导着蓝曦臣如果让他更满足，“且不忙着别的花样……哈……先，先把我肏开。”

如此直白下流的话是金光瑶第一次说，他还是感到有点难堪，下面也跟着收缩几下。蓝曦臣本就比这话语刺激得血气上涌，这下更是火上浇油，他一把按住金光瑶的双腿，向两边压开，腰部发力，将自己全部抽出又用力撞进去。

他看着自己退出时带出的那一圈眷恋不舍的肠肉，再下一次捅入时被粗暴地塞了回去直到深深的凹进去。这画面令他兴奋，他越发难以控制自己的力道，他看着金光瑶的大腿越绷越紧，伸手在哪上面掐了一把，换来一声夹杂着痛与快乐的呻吟。

金光瑶的脚背绷得死紧，他很想踢踹一番，可蓝曦臣的双手正卡在他的膝窝住，让他使不上劲，他嘴里除了含糊的呻吟声，已经再难说出什么词语。可蓝曦臣仿佛要贯彻自己同金光瑶一起研究的理念，一直在不停的询问他的感受，金光瑶不及回答，他就反反复复重复一个姿势一个力度一个频率。

“阿瑶，你是更喜欢我我蹭着你上壁顶入，还是更喜欢我蹭着你下壁？”蓝曦臣一连数十下都顶弄在同一个地方，而后数十下换个地方，来回反复。

“恩……恩……”

“恩是……喜欢？都喜欢？”蓝曦臣胯下动作不停，眼神却仔细留心着金光瑶的表情，他对金光瑶知之甚深，总能轻易地看出他的情绪。此时金光瑶眼神迷蒙，潮红从脸颊一直蔓延至腰腹，小腹时不时抽动一下。蓝曦臣一只手按压上去，似乎能感受到自己在他体内的撞击感，再细看的时候竟觉得他小腹仿佛被顶出了微微弧度。

“阿瑶是不是嫌我太大，让你难受了？”蓝曦臣将自己完全埋入他体内，一手在金光瑶小腹上按揉着，想要为他缓解疼痛。可对金光瑶来说，这动作反而更压迫了他的肠道，让蓝曦臣存在的感觉愈加鲜明。

刚刚正在逐渐攀升的快感骤然停滞，似将他吊在半空中般，不上不下。原本蒙雾的双眼瞬间被泪水蓄满，他连忙侧头藏在自己的肘弯里，遮住了一汪春色。他小幅度的摆摆头，啜泣道：“别……别停下来，不难受。”

蓝曦臣担忧地问道：“阿瑶真的舒服吗，可你看起来很难受。”

眼泪终于夺眶而出，金光瑶心里暗骂蓝曦臣，真不曾想君子作风这时刻竟比无赖行径还要可恶，他内心羞耻得几乎要死掉，但屁股却很诚实地稍稍抬起，“不，不是的……二哥你，你磨一磨这里，只要你别停……”

蓝曦臣还想再说些什么，可金光瑶的肠道恰如其分的收缩了一下，这吸允的感觉让他欲罢不能，双眼瞬间布满了血丝。他稍微退出来一点，握住金光瑶的腰往上一拉，更深的劈开了他的肉体。

金光瑶溢出一声短促的呻吟，他几乎被蓝曦臣对折了起来，两条腿被压在自己肩膀两侧，下体上的蝴蝶结在眼前不断颤抖，抹额垂下长长的带子扫在他的胸前，让他浑身发痒发麻。蓝曦臣像是受到了鼓励，一连几十下顶得又快又狠，每一下都从那敏感点上反复碾过。

金光瑶整个人都被他笼在身下，随他上下起伏，他用力甩甩头，似是想把过于猛烈的快感甩出头去，可一波波欲潮汹涌澎湃毫不停顿，他不由小声哀求道：“轻…轻一点。”

蓝曦臣立刻放缓了动作，每一下慢慢得抽出他体内，直到穴口即将闭合，在一点点轻柔却坚定的推入，直到囊袋拍打到他臀部。他那物很粗，没入到根部时，金光瑶的后穴已被完全撑开，一丁点的褶皱都看不出来。那物还很长，让金光瑶有种被一路贯穿直到喉咙的错觉。

而当进入的过程被放缓，蓝曦臣侵入他的每一分都让他深有感受，他甚至能在脑海里描绘出蓝曦臣的形状，描绘出他是如何一路凿开闭合的肉壁。这感觉让他发疯，可他却无法不想。他泄愤般狠狠收缩了两下，他想看蓝曦臣是否还能保持得住，他要看蓝曦臣为他发狂。

蓝曦臣看出他的不满，犹豫道：“阿瑶不是要轻一点吗？这样是不是……又太轻了？”他不给金光瑶一丝反应的时间，便是一轮暴风骤雨般的猛顶，“阿瑶是喜欢我这样肏你，还是这样？”他将全根都拔了出来，顶端抵制金光瑶的后穴画了几个圈，这才一插到底。

“要一直用了顶吗？还是顶一下缓几下？”金光瑶连忙点头，他喘得很急，实在抽不出空来回答，只好更加卖力地扭动身体，从行动上回应。

蓝曦臣这才开始时重时轻地干起来，他两只手撑在金光瑶身侧，低头将嘴唇凑到金光瑶耳边，舔舐着他的耳垂，沙哑着嗓子道：“那我一会儿慢慢肏，一会儿猛肏阿瑶，好吗？”

终于，身体与精神上不断刺激的积累，让金光瑶再难承受，他的腰向上挺着，足足有好久才松懈下来，可他前端的带子并没有被解下。

他就这样，在蓝曦臣的身下达到了一次没有射精的高潮。

迷迷糊糊间，金光瑶发觉蓝曦臣并没有丝毫停顿。

刚经历过高潮的身体格外敏感，每一个细微的动作都被放大了数倍，让他不停发抖。蓝曦臣还没发泄，正不知疲惫地耕耘着，金光瑶怕他顾忌自己而委屈自己，也耻于接受他只被肏弄后面就达到了高潮，还是没有出精的那种。

他只好要紧牙关努力不泄出一声呻吟。

可这滋味实在难捱，他已经很疲倦了，他想歇一歇睡一会儿。但他的感官都被放大了，他能清晰听到肉体厮磨的淫靡水声，感受到从他后面带出去的液体是如何黏连在蓝曦臣的肉茎上，而蓝曦臣的耻毛又是如何剐蹭着他会阴处稚嫩的皮肤。

无端由的，他感到一股委屈，他是真的想缓一缓。

于是他呜咽的哭了起来。

蓝曦臣吓了一跳，连声安慰他，给他调了一个更舒适的姿势，下身也作势要抽出去。金光瑶察觉了他的意图，不知哪里来得力气，两腿迅速盘上他的腰，在他身后交叉收紧，死死抵制他的背不让他有一丝后退的空间。

“二哥…呜…你要去哪？”他哽咽道，“我不许你离开我。”被捆绑着的双手艰难得抬起，向着蓝曦臣的方向，“你抱抱我吧，二哥，我想挨着你。”

蓝曦臣环过他的腰，将他抱到自己怀中，微低过头从金光瑶两臂之间穿过。这个姿势进得更深，而且十分的凸显体格诧异，以往金光瑶虽不显露，但蓝曦臣知道他是不喜欢的。如今，金光瑶就这么无力地吊在自己身上，脸庞贴着胸口，让他的心砰砰直跳。

“二哥，你的心跳得好快。”金光瑶喃喃道，他已经有点意识不清了。

这句话仿佛瞬间击穿了蓝曦臣一向为人称赞的自制力，他失控般捧着金光瑶的屁股，向上抛去，感受它一下下砸在自己那物上。他大力揉捏着金光瑶的屁股，把他挤成各种形状，玩弄一阵后，将它们向两边掰开，让金光瑶的后穴完全的暴露在空气中。

他的小腹被绷着绸带的肉茎不停摩擦，一会便通红一片，心口处更有一股股温热气息不断喷洒其上。

蓝曦臣的动作逐渐变快，呼吸跟着沉重，连表情都变得狰狞。他低吼一声，释放在金光瑶的体内，小腹肌肉也随着抽搐着缩进，啃咬着金光瑶的肉茎。金光瑶猛地抖动一下，再一次高潮了。

两个人相拥着倒在床上，此时月已半空，云深不知处寂静一片，除了彼此的喘息外什么也听不到。蓝曦臣这才想起来他的抹额还完好的缠在金光瑶下体上，那小东西已憋得隐隐发紫，好不可怜，他赶紧将它解救开来。

才一松绑，那物便向上一弹，“啪”的打在蓝曦臣虎口上，领口不断渗出黏液，还甩在他手背上不少。

金光瑶“唔”了一声，却不转醒，眼角还挂着泪珠，手腕上是一道道红痕。

蓝曦臣伸手帮他握住，来回撸动，可任凭那物坚硬如铁来回抖动，甩得两人小腹皆是黏液，就是怎么也不肯出精。他用拇指在哪顶端摩擦片刻，看着金光瑶皱起的眉和无意识的抽动，内心满是怜惜。

他低下头含住了那物，遂即一吸。金光瑶立刻喷破而出，射了蓝曦臣满满一嘴，顺着他的嘴角滑下，滴落在金光瑶后穴周围，与正淙淙流出的白液混合在一起，难分彼此。

后来，一连数日，金光瑶一看到蓝曦臣就觉得腰酸腿软，回想起自己说过的话更是羞愧难当。而蓝曦臣也有些犯愁，他十分不解，为何阿瑶这段日子好像在躲着自己。

FIN.


End file.
